


Never Properly a Daughter

by charleybradburies



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexuality, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 challenge #468: Elation + Drabble Tag #6 (#66): Bella/Esme: Mommy/Daughter Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Properly a Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



Esme moans, and Bella revels in it, smiling as she continues swirling her tongue against Esme's clit, her hair cascading over Esme's thigh and down towards the sheets when she cocks her head to the right. 

As long as it had taken her to figure out and to accept what she wanted, as long as it had taken her to get the hang of things, of pleasing women, pleasing Esme, pleasing herself...

"Oh, baby, just like that...oh, you're so good, such a good girl for Mommy..."

"Mm-hmm," Bella whimpers concurrence before sliding a second finger inside of Esme, and kisses her inner thigh. She curls her other arm around it and holds Esme tighter, pressing Esme's cunt into her face and sucking on her clit like it was candy, a cliche comparison she's made far too many times already. 

"Anything for you, Mommy," she says, and starts fucking her faster.


End file.
